Un piano dans une valise?
by ZebreViril
Summary: Histoire écrite par moi et une amie ! attention, c'est tellement n'importe quoi.  C'est issus d'un petit jeu qui consiste a "écrire chacun une phrase" pour créer une histoire !


MISE EN CONTEXTE DE LA MORT !

_(voici une partie de conversation msn qui est un peu comme la mise_  
><em>en contexte de notre histoire.<em>  
><em>après ce bout de conversation, nous avons eu la merveilleuse idée<em>  
><em>de jouer a un petit jeu, qui consiste a écrire chacune une phrase ou petit paragraphe<em>  
><em>pour obtenir une magnifique histoire~! )<br>_

Rod : D8 Marre de mes valises!

Feli : Allez~ ! Let's go t'es capable ! *pompom italy/pan*

Rod : yaaay

Feli : Avec des tas de pates au lieu des froufrous XDD

Rod : Qui font schlop schlop dans le vent 8D

Feli : XD oh yeah  
>Et avant la fin de la danse, feli les as déjà toute mange :'D<p>

Rod : xD aawh

Feli : Ensuite, il va pleurer dans les bras de Luddy genre « VEEE ! J'AI MANGE MES FROUFROUUUU »  
>Et donc… Il brandit une wurst et un drapeau blanc pour la fin.<p>

Rod : xDDD

Feli : XDDD  
>Pendant ce temps<br>Autriche chiale après ses valises  
>Parce-que le piano veut pas rentrer<br>XD désolé Autriche. Le piano n'entrera jamais dans tes valiiiiiiiiises

-ET L'HISTOIRE COMMENCA PEU APRES-

Autriche tenta donc un truc super bien pensé mais... Pas très efficace; il fit de la place dans la valise en  
>enlevant ses multiples fouets et cravaches. Mais pendant qu'il lutte pour faire entrer le piano, horreur!<br>Une ombre surgit et vole les petites petites cravaches!  
>Une très grande ombre en plus! Mais ça c'est seulement à cause de l'emplacement de la lampe... Parce<br>qu'il s'agit en fait de...  
>-suspense!, retour à Autriche!-<br>Le piano n'entrait toujours pas. Mais notre autrichien est têtu et va donc faire encore plus de place:  
>adieu les corsets~!<br>Il décide donc de les mettre sur lui-même, par dessus sa chemise, en les surimposant les uns sur les  
>autres...certes il a l'air un peu louche et a du mal à respirer en plus, mais il n'abandonnera pas son piano<br>chéri! Mais à ce moment là, un bruit affreux de musique rock envahit les oreilles de l'autrichien qui,  
>mains sur les oreilles, n'arrive pas à continuer sa noble tâche! Un Prusse sauvage apparaît ! Qui d'autre<br>c'aurait pus être voyons, À s'introduire ainsi dans la maison de Roderich. Le prussien, guitare électrique  
>en main, micro à sa disposition, et une jolie couronne sur la tête (avec un poussin sur le dessus,<br>n'oublions pas notre cher Gilbird!), fit une super prestation destiné à notre cher aristocrate qui, hélas,  
>n'écoutait même pas. Et ne respirait plus trop non plus. En effet, l'autrichien est plutôt par terre à<br>s'étouffer, le pauvre! Le prussien, énervé que son awesome talent soit ignoré, le secoue dans tous les  
>sens pour le réveiller, mais voilà que surgit alors une trrèèèès trèèès grande ombre derrière eux,<br>brandissant une cravache!  
>Le prussien s'arrête soudain de secouer Roderich (qui d'ailleurs a un petit filet de bave qui coule jusqu'à<br>son menton, trop chique) et se retourne pour voire une personne ultra maléfique qui est...  
>UNE WURST GEANTE!<br>UNE WURST GÉANTE BRANDIT PAR FELI! ET QUI TIENS UNE CRAVACHE! ... Roderich manque d'air.  
>Féli donne un coup de cravache au prussien et enfourne une bonne portion de pastas dans la bouche<br>aristo pour voir si ça va le soigner parce-que les pastas c'est toujours la solution à tout. Et donner des  
>coups de cravaches à Prusse ça fait des drôles de bruits! Mais c'est alors que féli remarque que les pâtes<br>n'ont aucuns effets, donc... Il enfonce encore PLUS de pâtes!  
>Prusse entretemps, énervé par les coups de cravache, essaye de piquer la wurst géante, pendant que<br>Rod gesticule désespérément au sol en faisant des bruits meurtriers à moitié étouffés par les pâtes.  
>Mais Allemagne qui était caché derrière la plante depuis le début devança son frère et pris la wurst<br>géante à deux mains. Il se dirigea par la suite vers le piano et la cacha entre les cordes de celui-ci. Il la  
>mangerait plus tard. Et Feliciano essaya de mettre des pâtes dans les oreilles de l'autrichien.<br>Allemagne decida enfin, quand meme, de venir a l'aide de l'autrichien, ou du moins essaya, en tentant de  
>detacher les fils du corset de ses grosse mains, pendant que Feliciano pleurnichait car il etait prive de<br>wurst, et Prusse donnait des coups de cravaches au piano. Mais soudain Allemagne fut pris d'un fou rire  
>et dit dans sa voix ultra grave et virile " j'étais derrière une plante." mais enfin bref. Il réussit tout de<br>même à détacher les corsets d'Autriche un après les autres. Il réussis enfin à respirer , mais par le nez  
>seulement. Feli avec pas encore bourrer ses narines de pâtes et tant mieux !<p>

Autriche essaya donc de respirer de nouveau en mangeant toutes les pâtes, encouragé par l'allemand  
>avec le même air sérieux et pokerface, pendant que Prusse décida de continuer son super morceau de<br>rock en incluant un solo "percussion de cravache sur piano";..Féli, entretemps, essayait de convaincre  
>Allemagne d'encourager rod avec des spaghettis, car c'était bien plus efficace selon lui<br>Le problème c'est qu'avec tout le bruit causé par Prusse, l'allemand n'entendait pas du tout ce que feli  
>tentait désespérément de lui dire. Les "WAS? ALLEZ WAS?" tombait étonnement bien dans<br>le rythme de la chanson prussienne. Et donc, Féli se mît à danser. L'autrichien pour sa part, faisait  
>exploser le corset qu'il portait sous sa chemise tellement il mangeait de Pâtes.<br>Le temps que l'autrichien termine toutes les pâtes, il est devenu tout rond comme une baudruche et  
>peut seulement se déplacer en rebondissant, faisant boing boing...en l'occurrence il se jette sur le<br>prussien pour l'écraser sous son poids afin qu'il cesse de molester son piano.  
>Puis il lance un gros et grave, totalement changeant de l'habitude "MON PIIIAAANOOOWEUH".<br>Allemagne, qui est partis dans ses pensées, se remets à rire seul et se traîne jusque derrière la plante.  
>C'est alors que féli voit la valise, la prend, et la balance contre un mur parce qu'il est trop fâché.<br>Mais voilà, Autriche avait aussi rangé dans la valise sa réserve de crème pâtissière et celle-ci, à cause de  
>l'explosion de la valise, commence à se déverser en grandes vagues dans la salle!<br>C'est à ce moment que le couple Allemagne/plante proposa un concours de surf. Prusse qui surfait déjà  
>sur sa guitare, même si il était maintenant un peu difforme depuis que le gros aristo l'avait écrasé,<br>accepta immédiatement. Mais féli lui gueulait dans son coin et lançait des vêtements d'Autriche un peu  
>partout.<br>Rod, qui s'était accroché au piano comme une bouée, utilisa une cravache pour manœuvrer son  
>radeau-piano jusqu'à l'italien, et lui donna une bonne raclée avec en criant que si il ne surfait par sur sa<br>crème il serait privé de dessert à vie

Ils se noyèrent tous. Étouffés par des corsets.


End file.
